The Shadow Man: An Unbelievable Guardian Tale
by Himi-San
Summary: Rima-San has a wonderful life in Tokyo, Japan. That is, until she starts seeing this darkly dressed man. Messages keep appearing in her house, she hears voices. She thinks it's only a harmless prank, until these experience's up the max.
1. Rima: Seeing Things

**Himi-San: OMG! Hi guys! This is me first story!**

**Amu: Don't we already know that?**

**Himi-San: I wasn't talking to you guys, I was talking to the readers!**

**Utau: Super, now get on with the damn story!**

**Himi-San: Shut up, and let me finish my intro then.**

**Rima: Fine, fine, fine!**

**Himi-San: You know what? I don't remember what I was going to say.**

**Amu, Utau, Rima: SERIOUSLY!**

**(NOTE: This chapter is told in Rima's point of view)**

I woke up in the morning, unhappy, as usual. I wasn't up for a school day, really. I pushed myself to get out of bed, and opened my curtains. The sun shown right into my dark brown eyes, making me trip up backward. I slammed my head into the bedpost. I had an intense headache after that. In case you cannot tell, I'm the down-sided person. Although keeping balance is something I care most about, I am very clumsy at times unknown. I rubbed my head softly, as I grasped the post to pull myself upright.

I got dressed slowly and carefully, just like every other morning. I looked around the room for my hairbrush. I couldn't find it anywhere. I walked up and down the hall, room after room. My parents weren't home for the week. They had gone on a buisness meeting in Mongolia. Instead of saying goodbye to their child and leaving a set of instructions, they left a note, tapped it to the fridge, and drove off without a word. It wouldn't suprise me if they never came back. I broke the thought from my mind, and continued to look for m hairbrush.

There came a knock at the door. I opened it to see Nagihiko, starring at my demonated hair. I shoved a hat over my head as he began speaking, "Hello, Rima-San!" He said enthusiasticly, as he picked up my hand, and kissed it softly. I was not amussed, not even a bit of blush came to my cheeks. Nagihiko got the picture, letting my hand fall willingly to my side. "Good morning Nagihiko," I said, in a deprived-of-sunlight kind of mood, "And what might you be doing at my house?" I talked in a depressed, yet fancily type of way. Using words that would make the ordinary second grader cry with disbelief. Nagihiko stepped inside. He lifted the hat from my head.

"By any chance, were you going to brush your hair?" Nagihiko said with a bit of a chuckle. I sighed underminingly, "I can't find my hairbrush," I replied, "and my parents are off on a buisness meeting." Nagihiko embrassed me with a quick hug, and walked into the living room without warning. "Why don't we look for your brush?" He stated, rumaging through our storage. I lifted my hand to stop him, but he interrupted with another statement, "Where did you last see it?" I thought heavily, but something caught my eye in the kitchen window. There was a dark figure, wearing black clothing, and a mask over his face. He ducked down, noticing that I'd seen him. Nagihiko noticed I was focused on the window. "What is it?" He asked, lifting his head out of a storage basket. I looked back at him, and shuttered a bit, "Oh nothing!" I said jittery-like, "D-d-did you find my hairbrush?" Nagihiko through my brush right into the flower vase down the hall, "Oops," He stammered, trying to smile as I glared at him evily. I grabbed his wrist, and pushed him out the door, slamming it in his face. I came out a few minutes later with my hair combed, and my spirit shrunken.

Nagihiko and I walked through the school gates, eyes starring. We were part of the gaurdians, so it was just like a normal day. We just continued to walk toward the greenhouse for our morning meeting. Tadase and Yaya were waiting inside for the rest of us. "Good morning Rima-San! You too, Nagihiko!" Tadase bowed graduatily toward us both. Yaya instead, jumped us, arms open. "Good morning Nagi! Rima!" She cheered happily, cheeks big and rosey. I had to laugh a little, as did Nagi. "Where are Amu-Chan and Kukai?" Nagihiko asked, Yaya's arms still wrapped around him. "Amu-Chan couldn't come today, because she's-" "SICK!" Someone shouted. Kukai jumped up behind Tadase, making him shiver. Kukai laughed intensly. "It's not very funny," I gloomed, "In fact, it's more childish than anything!" Kukai gave a destrought face, a little smug, "And who are you to say what I can and cannot do?" He said it fancy-like, just to take a prick at me. My eyebrow flickered, but I held back my inferrence. Tadase quickly changed the subject.

"So, let's start our meeting, shall we?" We all sat around our table as Yaya poured us some tea. She wasn't in the correct balance as she poured my tea though, "BALANCE YAYA, BALANCE!" I screamed in her face, making her jump and break the teapot. "Calm down, Rima!" Nagihiko whispered reasuringly in my ear. He patted my back, which made me breath deeply, trying to turn back to normal. Tadase helped the wide-eyed Yaya up, who's lip quivered hardily. "Sorry," I said shyly, sitting back down in my seat. "And you said I was childish," Kukai muttered under his breath. I clinched up my fists, but something smeared across my vision. It was a man, wearing dark clothing. He looked to be the same man I had seen out my kitchen window. I starred him down, my jaw dropping a bit. A hand waved in my face, "Are you okay, Rima-San?" Tadase asked me kindly. I shook my head around, coming back to life, "Fine, fine!" I blurted, "So, let's start that meeting!" He shrugged, but began the meeting without another interruption.

After school ended, Nagihiko caught up with me at the Seiyo gates. "What was that about today, you know, the zoning out?" He asked. I shrugged, "I saw something out the window, and that's it." "Okay, just makin' sure." I grasped his hand as we crossed the street to my house. He smiled, as did I. Before I realized it, we were at my house. I hugged Nagi-San and let myself inside. I quickly lounged on a comfy chair in front of the fireplace. I closed my eyes for a quick second, and opened them with a gasp. Something was inscripted in the ash of the fireplace. I jumped out of my chair to read it. I grabbed a magnifying glass to see it more clearly: _I am watching you, Rima-San. _Only my closest friends called me Rima-San, and none of them knew where I lived except for Nagihiko. I took my hand and wiped the dust off quickly. I knew it was one of that guardian's cruel attempts to make me cheer up a bit for once, but it would never work. _It's just a joke, _I thought to myself, _Just a stupid joke._


	2. Nagihiko: What's Up With Her?

**Himi-San: **I liked the first chapter, it was awesome...Nagihiko, are you listening?

**Nagihiko:** *snores*

**Himi-San: ***slaps Nagi* WAKE UP! YOU HAVE TO CONTINUE THE DAMN STORY!

**Nagihiko: **Fine! Wait, can I ask you something?

**Himi-San: ***sighs* What is it?

**Nagihiko: **What story are you talking about?

**Himi-San: **WHY, YOU MOTHER FU-

**(THIS HAS BEEN CUT OFF FOR THE SAFETY OF CHILDREN 14 AND UNDER)**

**Nagihiko: **DON'T HURT ME! *runs away crying*

**(Note: This chapter is told in Nagihiko's point of view)**

I felt someone slap my face. I opened my eyes to see Rythem glaring at me, "You were supposed to be up 30 minutes ago!" He shouted at me. I jumped out of bed, and searched for my uniform, which I found to be shaggy and covered in dirt. I quickly through it in the washer, "Dude," I whispered to Rythem, "It's 5:00 a.m.! Why would I have to be up 30 minutes ago?" Rythem shrugged, "I don't know, I just felt like slapping you." I sighed heavily, and sat back, waiting for my uniform to be clean. I grabbed my basketball, and hit it against the wall repeatidly. "Amu-Chan, Kukai-San, Tadase-Kun, Yuiki-San, Rima-San-" I went over the names of the Gaurdian's. Once I came around to the 5th do-over, the washer sounded off. I shoved my uniform into the dryer, and started naming the Gaurdian's again, "Amu-Chan, Kukai-San, Tadase-Kun, Yuiki-San Rima-San-" Dryer sounded. I tore out my uniform, and quickly through it on. It was around 5:30 a.m., so I decided to take my good old time with breakfast. I flipped a few blueberry pancakes, figuring I diserved a treat for once. I whistled a tune, as I watched the pancakes fly in the air. That last sentence makes me sound as inthusiastic as Yaya.

Rythem stole a bite of pancake every couple flips. Finally, I was tired of it, so I shooed him off with my spatula. He backed off after that. I grabbed a big tub of syrup out of the cabnit (don't ask me why we have a giant tub of syrup, 'cause I don't know) and dumped out a quarter of it on my pancakes. It looked delicious, so I basically shoved my face in it like a pig. Rythem did too, since I had given him a much smaller plate of pancakes. He got the milk out of the fridge, and was about to pour a glass, when I ripped it out of his hand, chugging it instantly. I passed the jug back to him, "Want some?" Rythem starred at the now slobbery, syrupy, spitty milk jug, "No, thank you," He replied, shuttering. I through the milk back in the fridge, and continued to pig out on my pancakes. Rythem looked at me patheticly, "If Rima-San knew about this, she'd dump you in a heartbeat!" "I know," I smiled, "Which is why I keep you here, at home, locked in my room." He gave me the hatred eye, as I shoved him in my room by the scruff of his shirt. "YOU'RE SO MEAN!" Rythem shouted, pounding on the door. I ignored him, and gathered up all of my school things. I ran out the door, hearing the last echo's of Rythem's stupidity.

I arrived at Rima-San's house about 20 minutes before school started. I knocked on the door easily, calling out her name. The door burst open, with an non-inthusiastic Rima standing there, as usual. "Good morning, sunshine," I said, kissing her cheek, and jumping inside her house. She suprisingly blushed, and laughed. I thought there was something wrong with her at first, but she showed no signs of being sick. I decided there was nothing to worry about, and helped her pack everything up for school. As we walked out the door, she grasped my hand, and leaned on me. My eyes got wide, since this wasn't her regular behavior. "I got that message in the fireplace," Rima whispered, still smiling, "It gave me a bit of a laugh, but it wasn't scary at all." What was she talking about, message in the fireplace? Eh, I ignored it. I liked seeing her cheery for once in our relationship.

We arrived at school, with even more eyes on us than yesterday. I understood, since NO ONE had ever seen Rima THIS happy before. She was even breathing with a smile, and that's just off for her. I still decided to be concintrated about it. Rima skipped ahead of me plesantly, holding the door at the greenhouse. Kukai was there to greet us, "Mornin' Nagihiko," He said cheerishly, but then mocked at Rima, "Goodmorning, devil." Her expression turned smug, but she just sat down. "What's up with her?" Kukai asked quietly, "She's HAPPY!" I shrugged, "It's weird, but I'm happy about it."

Suddenly, Yaya burst in the door. She squeezed me and Kukai, and then looked scarcily at Rima. She patted her on the back. Tadase said goodmorning, and we all welcomed Amu-Chan back. Rima smiled, "Welcome back, Ami-San!" She sqeaked happily. Amu didn't seem to notice the difference in Rima, just smiling back and all.

The meeting was very short, since there wasn't much to talk about. As Rima and I walked out of the greenhouse, she zoned out again. She was starring at something out in the park, but whatever it was, I couldn't see it. I kissed Rima-San's cheek, "Hello?" She shooked her head menacingly, "I'm fine." I thought she was acting way to off balance to be fine. I mean, she was smiling, and blushing, and laughing, and CHEERY. I was still trying my best to ignore everything, but it was getting alot harder. I just didn't understand why she was acting like this. But, once we got to her house, she blew me a kiss goodbye, which was saying that I must leave. I watched her walk inside, and I ran back home.

Rythem was awaiting me outside the door. He had a grim expression, "I can't believe you did that this morning!" He complained, blathering on and on about me locking him up. "Why are you outside?" I stopped him. "Because I broke your bedroom window," He answered slyly. I flicked him out of the way, "Let me see how bad the damage is." I walked back to the room, and gasped, "HOW MANY WINDOWS DID YOU BREAK?" I cried out in disbelief. Rythem flew back to the bedroom, and his jaw dropped, "I broke the one beside your bed," He whispered, "I didn't do all this!" I looked around my room to see if anything had been taken. Something caught me eye. There was a very small peice of black cloth on the floor in front of my closet, with an arrow pointing toward the door. I opened it, seeing a large message painted on the wall: _I am watching you, Nagi-San._


	3. Rima: KusuKusu Can See Him Too

**Himi-San: **Thank God that this isn't Nagihiko's chapter!

**Rima: **I know right? He told the last chapter very-

**Nagihiko: ***walks in* What did you say, Himi-San?

**KusuKusu: **Rima and Himi-San said that Rima's better than you at telling the story!

**Rythem: ***high-fives KusuKusu* You got that right!

**Himi-San: **Save the lovefest!

**Nagihiko: **I am SO good at telling the story!

**Rima: **No you're not! And I read how you ate those pancakes! *glares*

**Rythem: **Told you she'd be pissed! *laughs*

**(NOTE: This chapter is in Rima's point of view)**

I was as ready as ever to get to bed. I had seen that dark figure in the park at school today, and sleeping would just help get it out of my mind. I thought it was weird though, how everyone reacted just because I was happy. It's not like anyone would've forgotten about Nagihiko's stupid prank. I decided to just put it out of my head.

Quickly, I dressed into my nightgown. KusuKusu, my foolish chara, was doing flips in the air around me. "Damn you, Kusu-Chan!" I shouted, "You are ruining my happy mood!" "Gee Rima-San," KusuKusu replied, "You usually don't mind my actions." She whimpered a bit, but sat on the nightstand, "Why are you so, paronoid?" I looked up at Kusu-Chan, and turned my head away, "It's nothing, KusuKusu," I spit, "Nothing of your concern." As I walked toward my bed, Kusu-Chan stopped me, "Please, tell me what's wrong Rima-San!" She shook my right shoulder. I sighed unhappily, but began to speak, "I keep seeing this, this man! He's in dark clothing, and I think he's been spying on me." KusuKusu gaped, "Where did you see him?" She asked me scarcily. "Out the kitchen window, at the greenhouse, and at the park next to Seiyo Elementry." Kusu-Chan looked around, than whispered to me, "I saw him too," She confessed, "I was coming out to the front room, to see if Rythem was with Nagihiko, and I saw him through the kitchen window. I never saw him anywhere near the school though, since I never come with you." I was suprised, but calmed down, since someone could back me up on my findings. I shot a glance at the clock: _11:30 p.m._ "C'mon, we need to get to bed," I said to Kusu-Chan, "Night Kusu!" She waved and laid comfortably on the dresser, as I lifted my covers and flicked off my bedside lamp.

It began to storm heavily. I was frightened, considering the fact that the giant cherry blossom tree was constantly trying to break through my balcony window. Kusu-Chan couldn't sleep very well either. As I finally was able to clothes my eyes, something touched me, and brought in a cool breeze. I shuttered imensly, as did KusuKusu. "Did you feel that?" She squeaked scarcily. I nodded, my neck cracking. Suddenly, a dark shadow blurred my vision, and stood at the front of my bed. I sat straight up, eyes wider than wide itself. KusuKusu whimpered yet again, hiding her face inside her cupped hands. _FLASH! _Lightning ingulfed the room, and sucked back into the sky. I blinked twice, and noticed that the dark figure was gone. Looking over at Kusu-Chan, who was sweating buckets. I switched on the light, and sat in bed, just thinking. I thought about calling Nagihiko. I thought about calling my parents. I thought about searching the house, to see if the dark clothed man was there. My only worry was that no one would believe me, not even Nagi-San. I mean, who would believe that a dark shadow was there one second, and then dissapeared the next? Kusu-Chan didn't even want to move, she was so scared. My desition: I would just leave this problem to rest until morning.

The next morning, I woke up scared to walk around my own home. That shadow could still be in the house, it was possible. I hurriedly grasped my bedlamp, leaving KusuKusu to sleep. I held the lamp so tight, my palms were sweating. They turned a dark, sufficating red. I tip-toed quietly down the hall, never letting my eyes miss a peice of room. As I made it to the family room, I heard a _DING! _I through the lamp at the door, breaking it to shatters. "SHIT!" I cursed, holding my head. I stepped over the glass to open the door. It was Nagihiko. "You're early," I commented uneasily, "Trying to catch me in my nightgown, perv?" He looked confused, "Um, why did you throw that lamp at the door?" He asked. "Nothing," I replied, "Can you get a broom out of the closet and help me sweap this up?" Nagihiko nodded, and ran over to the cleaning closet. He came back, and started cleaning up my mess. "I need to go get dressed," I chattered, "You stay here and clean up the glass." Nagi-San nodded as I rushed myself down the hall. I burst into my room, calling out, "Kusu-Chan!" She woke up instantly, "What do you want?" She yawned contently. "I broke my bedside lamp," I cried a bit, "So we don't have a light source in my room anymore." KusuKusu sighed a gigantic sigh, "Super, now if the Shadow Man comes back, we die!" The looked she gave me indicated that she was about to get violent, so I whispered, "Rythem's here," and slammed the door behind her clowny face. I leaned up against the door, and slid down it slowly. I flipped over on my stomach, and roughly minuvored across the carpeted floor. I ripped my uniform off the hanger, and slumped into it. When I was done, I walked out to the family room, to see that Rythem really was there. I was just joking, but I could take his distraction. "Don't forget to brush your hair," Nagihiko scowled, which made a bit of a grin come in, but I was still scared about what had happened last night. I couldn't bring myself to tell him though, or he'd think I was a loon (and Rythem would thing Kusu-Chan was a loon as well). I brushed through my scrungy blonde hair, and drank a glass of orange juice. I was shaking drasticly, getting Nagihiko worried. I tried to stop, but I wasn't doing very well. I shut KusuKusu in my room, and locked my door, concious about what would happen at my house while I was at school. Again, I couldn't say a thing to Nagihiko, or Rythem (stupid blabbermouth) about the Shadow Man. So, I put on my regulated straight lips, my drooping eyelids, and my flapping body, and grasped Nagi-San's hand gracefully, skipping down the cresting street.


	4. Rhythm: Questions, And A Possible Death

**Himi-San: **I think someone else should tell the story today-

**K-Chan: **What about me? I'm awesome at telling stories!

**KusuKusu: **YA! K-Chan should tell the story!

**Rythem: **She ain't even in the damn story! It's either me, or Kusu-Chan!

**Himi-San: **I think you need to tell the story! And hoepfully, you don't suck as badly as your dumbass master, Nagi-San.

**Nagehiko: **SHUT UP, BITCH!

**Himi-San: **YOU MOTHER FU-

**(THE FOLLOWING ARGUMENT HAS BEEN CUT OFF FOR THE SAFETY OF CHILDREN 14 AND UNDER)**

**Nagehiko: **YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME! *runs away crying*

**Himi-San: ***laughs* I love stomping over peoples dreams

**(NOTE:** **This chapter is told in Rythem's point of view)**

Nagehiko threw me inside his knapsack. It wasn't exactly comfortable, since Nagehiko kept kneeing it purposely. I kept shouting at him, but the stupid peice of crap he called a bookbag had a stronger sound barrier than I'd imagined. I felt so inclosed, but then, I sat still. I was able to here Nagi-San and Rima-San's conversation! I put my ear up to the jean leather flap, listening closely. This was all I heard:

**Nagehiko: **Can I tell you something, Rima-San?

**Rima: **Sure, what is it?

**Nagehiko:** Well yesterday when I got home from school, my bedroom windows had all been broken. I found this peice of black cloth on the floor with an arrow, pointing toward the closet. I opened it, and written in really creepy letters was: _I'm watching you, Nagi-San. _

**Rima: **Can we not talk about this? I'm just, paraniod.

**Nagehiko: **Well, what's wrong?

**Rima: **I can't tell you, or else you'll think I'm crazy.

**Nagehiko: **I promise I won't...promise.

**Rima: **Fine...last night, during the storm, I saw...a man.

**Nagehiko: **A man? What do you mean?

**Rima: **At the foot of my bed...there was a shadowy man...I couldn't see his face, but Kusu-Chan saw him too...and there was a flash, and he dissapeared.

**Nagehiko: **Well that's...odd!

**Rima: **You don't believe me do you?

**Nadeshiko: **I do, but it's just-

Nagehiko started running after Rima, so sound was so muffled, I could understand anything after that. I was thrown across the knapsack, and smushed into a book. I couldn't breath very well, nor could I call for help, since the bag was so soundproof. I was sinking further and further into the book's edge, farther and farther away from the light...


	5. Nagihiko: The Man Who Wears Dark Cloth

**Himi-San: **Kusu-Chan, get yo' ass in here!

**KusuKusu: ***rubs eyes* What?

**Himi-San: **In the last part of the story your boyfriend-

**KusuKusu: **Not my boyfriend!

**Himi-San: **Rythem was dying in a knapsack 'cause Nagehiko's just a son of a bitch and let him rot, so you must continue the story!

**Nagihiko: **I am NOT a son of a bitch! And I get to continue the story!

**Himi-San: **Whatever, crossdresser, just don't suck to badly!

**(NOTE: Nagehiko's point of view)**

I chased after Rima, trying to get her to listen to me. I grabbed her wrist, "What were you talking about yesterday, when you said you saw what I wrote in the fireplace?" I asked her, not letting her move a muscle, as she was pressed against the wall. "I found _I'm watching you, Rima-San_ in the ash, why?" "I didn't write that." "Wha-?" She was stunned at my choice of words, "You must be joking, tell me you're joking!" Rima starred at me, waiting for my face to smile and laugh, like it was a joke, but it didn't come, and it wouldn't come. She teared up, blinking to cover up the shining water in her eyes. I used my thumb to whipe her cries away. "It was the Shadow Man," She said quietly. "What do you mean, Shadow Man?" I asked her, confused. Rima looked up at me, with pure fear slapped all over her face, "Kusu-Chan, she called the shadow "Shadow Man." I seemed to be zoning out, on many different possibilities, that I could not contiplate, for they were all to gruesome. I thought instantly to take out Rythem. I flipped open my knapsack, and dug around for him. I couldn't find him anywhere! I started opening book after book after book. Suddenly, my mathbook took a gasp for air. I skimmed through the pages until I discovered a flattened Rythem, scorched on the words, dying. I picked him up by the top of his hat. "Are you okay?" I asked, examining him carefully. "You need to get a thin knapsack," He choked out, glaring with what strength he had left in his facial features. It was something to laugh about, but still, we were hoping for the best, that he was okay.

Rima and I picked up the pace quickly, since we were about to be late for school. She sped in front of me, apparently still mad about the "scuffle" earlier, or she was paranoid, again. I sighed abrubtly, beginning to walk slower, and slower, and..."GET THE FUCK OUTTA THE ROAD, YOU STUPID JACKASS!" An angry driver shouted at me. I had drifted a bit while crossing the street. Rhythm slapped me weakily, "What the hell was that about?" He scringed, "You can't just black out in the middle of the street!" I shivered. For some odd reason, my energy felt like it had just been...sucked out. I just decided to go on, and get to school, which I was late to. I continued scuffing my shoes down the street, when something smudged my vision. There he was, the Shadow Man. Suddenly, an ear-splitting scream filled the air.

I looked to my left to see a poor passer-by women, bleeding to death on the sidewalk. The women was blurting out so many words, it was hard to ask. As I took my cellphone out of my backpocet, I asked her, "Who attacked you?" She stammered uncontrolibly, but I heard a sentence, that brought me to horrified, "T-t-the One Who Wears B-Black Clothing..." She drifted unconsious as I called 911. I sat with the women until the emergency squads had gotten there, at around 12:00 p.m. I couldn't go to school after THAT, but nor could I go home, in fear the Shadow Man would come back. I know that it's unsual for a boy to be scared, but I was raised as a girl, and I act like that most of the time.

I didn't know what to do, so I decided by my own desicions, that I would stay at Rima-San's house...or at least sleep in the bushes.

**I'm sorry it's so short! But, it does explain many things, don't you think?**

**BYE BYE!**


	6. Rima: Answers In A Dream

**Himi-San: **Sorry guys, it took me FOREVA to use my computer...my stupid school work gets in the way sometimes...good thing it all ends this Friday, and I get to go to MIDDLE SCHOOL NEXT YEAR! But, we have to move, so not that fun.

**Nagehiko: **Do any of us care? No, so why don't you go fuck a cactus?

**Himi-San: **You are so cute when you bitch.

**Rima: **My boyfriend, not yours! *glares*

**(NOTE: This chapter is told in Rima's point of view)**

I walked myself home, since for some odd reason Nagehiko wasn't at school today (or he just decided that he should ditch us all). I walked, thinking about many things. I thought about the fact that I could just be crazy, seeing things. I couldn't convince myself on that one though, considering the fact that the crazy vision people take, like...Lutheren. I really wasn't aware of any drug-taking in some past life, but I was just posting up rational ideas. I looked down at the sidewalk as I walked up my steps, and pulled out my key. I put it in the keyhole, which followed by an, "OUCH!" I looked up to see Nagehiko, holding his now-bleeding hand.

"Sorry," I muttered, hurriedly running inside to get some bandage wrap. I led him in, taking his good hand, as I took a seat on the sofa. I talked while wrapping quickly, "Why are you here?" It came out a bit more stern than I had planned, but he just answered, "I need somewhere to stay, and I was hoping you could take me in." I dropped the bandage wrap instantly, and raced to pick it up, "And why do you need somewhere to stay? You've got a perfectly well-set home a few blocks away." He shrugged, "Personal stuff." I grimaced, thinking about inapropriat person reasons, but continued to ask questions, "I'm your girlfriend, and before I can even think about allowing you to stay at my house, you must tell me." Nagi-San ripped the remaining excess-bandaging from his hand, and kissed my cheek, "I can settle for sleeping in the bathroom," He offered, and I blushed then. Nagehiko had stolen my heart with that pitty look of his, and used it instantly. I just couldn't say no, "Fine," I grumbled angrily, almost hitting myself, "Just don't bug me!" Those were the stupidest words to come out of my mouth.

I set up the T.V. so Nagi-San could watch as I made dinner. I looked throughout the cabnets for a cutting board and a kitchen knife. As I searched with sharp eyes, there was a slight tap on my back. I fell backward instantly, starring at a sorry-looking Nagi. He offered me a hand, but I safetly avoided it, and got up to finish dinner.

After we had finished dinner, I gave Nagehiko a blanket and pillow, and let Rhythem sleep on the washer. Kusu-Chan and I slept in my room as usual, as we each were kissed goodnight by our wonderful (but sometimes slap-worthy) boyfriends. I locked my door in case a certain purple-haired menace decided to bother me. Before hopping in bed, KusuKusu handed me a small flash light, "Gomen," I whispered, nodding my head. I set it quietly on the table, and crawled under the covers. I said goodnight to Kusu-Chan, and started snoring instantly. My dreams took over me:

_Darkness ingulfed the unseeming area, sight was nothing in this place of unknown. _

_Suddenly, I saw a man with a black cloak, which I assumed to be the Shadow Man._

_He walked forward, as if indusing swagger in his step, his toes tapping toward me. All I could do was stand innocently._

_As I turned to walk away, there was an invisible wall right in my face. I fell over, blinking, to find the man on top of me._

_I screamed and flailed constantly, but the man was not listening. He was laughing histaricly, in fact._

_He defiled me, on a non-rational level. I kept screaming and screaming until he finally stoped._

_Suddenly, he yanked a sharp blade out of his back pocket, almost sharper than a shard of glass._

_He plummeted down on me, blade aimed directly at my heart._

_The Shadow Man lifted his arm, and came down on me..._

I lifted myself directly out of bed, screaming. Nagehiko broke down the door hurtfully, and hugged me, whispering words of comfort in my ear. He rubbed my back apologeticly. As I thought about what had just happened, I dropped my arms from Nagi-San, and starred right into the spot where the Shadow Man had been, "He's a rapist," I hissed scarcily, "He's a killing rapist."


	7. Nagihiko: Finished Plans

**Himi-San: **YEAH! Finally, you've got Chapter 7

**Rima: **WHY WOULD YOU MAKE A CHARACTER THAT WANTS TO RAPE ME?

**Himi-San: **I'm an audity, and you should KNOW that

**KusuKusu: **Ya, Rima-San! Besides, maybe Nagihiko will rape you! He's a petophil, you know.

**Nagihiko: **Really, Kusu-Chan?

**Himi-San: **I'm so happy that you're not really a petophil, 'cause then I'd have to get K-Chan to kick your ass!

**K-Chan: **ASS KICKIN' TIME, BITCHES!

**(Note: This Chapter is told in Nagihiko's point of view)**

That morning, I just stayed up with Rima. I convinced her not to go to school, and that I'd call up the Gaurdian's, so they could hang out with us. Suprisingly, everyone said yes (even Tadase). They arrived at the house around 7 a.m.

"Hey guys," I greeted them in, "Happy you could come!" "Where's Rima?" Yaya asked carefully. "She had a really upseting dream, so I let her sleep in. KusuKusu and Rhythem are here though." I waved them out of the kitchen, so they could see everyone. Daichi, Ran, Miki, Su, Temari, Pepe, and Kiseki were all there as well. Kiseki was bossing everyone around, like a bitch, I might add. "I'm happy that you cared enough to call us," Tadase spoke in a kind tone, knowing that he cared about all of us, he would've come, no matter who it was.

I led everyone to sit on the couch. They all just starred at each other. Suddenly, Yaya burst out, "So, who do you guys like?" We all glanced at her, while she gave us each a smile. I sighed, but answered, "I'm dating Rima. What about you, Yaya?" She hugged Tadase's arm, "Hehe..." Tadase and Yaya both blushed extremely, but moved on, "What about you, Kukai?" "Why, Utau, of course. Amu?" "Ikuto-Kun..." Amu-Chan was really embarresed there, but you couldn't blame her. I mean, Tadase hates Ikuto, and they used to date (A/N: Ya, Tadase and Amu WERE dating) and all that crap.

"I like your girlfriend," Whispered a voice. "Did you hear that?" I asked everyone, and they each nodded.

Suddenly, I heard a scream down the hall. It was Rima. We all ran down the hall to her room.

I looked at Rima, laying on the bed, gaping mouthed at a dark-dressed figure. He noticed us, and quickly through out an arm. The force slammed the door in our faces, and I heard Rima scream, along with some miniachel laughter. Everyone got into Character Change.

"Holy Crown!" Tadase shouted, busting open the door. I saw the dark man kissing Rima, as if he loved her completely. I hit him with my snowboard, and hugged Rima tightly. She turned into her Character Transformation. Kukai stepped on the dark-clothed man's stomach, "Who are you?" He rendered. "I am the Molester of the Japanese Twenty-First Century, or otherwise known as the Shadow Man. I pick a girl and her apparently loving boyfriend. I torment them, I give the girl horrible dreams. And, in the end...I kill them all." The Shadow Man grasped Kukai's foot, and tossed him across the room. Amu-Chan tended to his aid. The Man pulled out a knife, and ran toward me. I jumped out of the way. "We'll fend them off," Tadase called, "Run while you can!"

Rima and I listened, and escaped out the door. We heard so many things. I heard Amu-Chan constantly screaming, and then, there became silence. "Rima," I whispered softly, "We need to go, now!" She kissed me passionately, "No, I stand my ground when someone hurts my friends!" I starred down at her. I'd never realized that Rima was like that. I put my arm around her, and hugged her quickly, "Do you hear him?" I asked. "He's coming," Rima replied, and she was right. The black figure came out of the entrence to the hall. "I didn't kill your friends," I whispered huskily, "Just wiped 'em out for a long enough time that I could kill you both." We both just stood there, staring at him, as he pulled out a gun.

I stood there, "Shoot me first," I asked him nicely, "Rima-San diserves to live longer than myself." Rima gasped, as The Shadow Man cocked his gun, and shot the bullet at me.

BANG!

I blinked. Why wasn't I dead? Then, I noticed the blood pouring on the floor. Rima-San had jumped in front of me, and saved me. I was astonished, and yet, so sad. The Man chuckled happily. "That was your plan, wasn't it?" I said sternly, "You didn't want me to die, only Rima. You wanted her to die like a hero. But, you're evil, why would you do that?"

The Shadow Man spoke, "I am not as evil as one might think. I torchure those who seem to be the greatest in friendship and focussing. You Rima-San, she was one, as are you. She died out a hero, I did her a favor." And at that moment, the dark-clothed man burst into a heep of smoke...and I never saw him again.


End file.
